


A Son of Her Own

by layla_aaron



Series: OUaLand Round 3 Bingo [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bingo, Community: onceuponaland, Dark Character, Dark Magic, Gen, Magic, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layla_aaron/pseuds/layla_aaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Pregnant</p><p>Cora seeks out assistance to determine the gender of the child she carries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Son of Her Own

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**OnceUponaLand**](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/) Round 3 Bingo challenge
> 
> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in these works, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As these works are an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, they constitute fair use. References to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

She realized she was pregnant after two days of constant nausea. She rested her hand on her stomach and smirked. Finally, she would have someone to teach, someone with whom she could share her magic. She wanted a son; a strong, strapping son she could teach to be a powerful man of magic. She had to have a son. A son would carry on the family name. A son could provide standing, power, and wealth. The only thing left to do was to pay a visit to _him_ to see if he could cast a spell to guarantee that she had a son and not a daughter. Surely his magic was powerful enough to ensure her desire.

***

"Well, dearie," the Dark One said. "I would like to make a deal with you, but I do not think you want to pay the price of this magic."

"No price is too great," Cora replied.

Rumpelstiltskin tilted his head. "Hear the price before you jump, dearie."

Cora folded her arms over her chest and arched a brow.

Rumpelstiltskin walked around her then placed his hand on her belly, and Cora shuddered. 

"You see, dearie, if you seek to change the gender of your child, the wee one will hate you, resent you for changing his or her very essence. You will not get your wish. The child will reject you and your magic."

Cora spun away from him then whirled to face him. "Are you sure?"

He tittered then asked, "Do you doubt me?"

Cora's icy stare seemed to have no impact on him. In fact, he smirked at her. She drew in a deep breath and released a heavy sigh. "If I cannot ensure I have a son, can you at least tell me if I'm to have a son?"

"I could, dearie, but I won't."


End file.
